ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyan Blue 2
Super Saiyan Blue 2 is a form a Saiyan or Saiyan hybrid can acquire by possessing God Ki. Unless the Saiyan has high Ki control the form is nearly impossible to acquire as the form utilizes both God Ki and Super Saiyan Ki. How It's Obtained... Super Saiyan Blue 2 is achieved the same as the first Super Saiyan Blue form, by combining a godly form and a Super Saiyan form, more specifically Super Saiyan God 2 and Super Saiyan 2. The user must have extreme Ki control as this form is extremely powerful. This form of Super Saiyan cannot be acquired by training in Super Saiyan Blue. No matter the amount of training, anger, or grief the user will not be capable of attaining this form unless they possess both Super Saiyan God 2 and Super Saiyan 2. Appearance In appearance, the form doesn't differ too much from the first Super Saiyan Blue form. This form also possesses an uncanny similarity to Super Saiyan 2 as that is the basis for the form. The user possesses a vibrant, fiery, electric cyan blue aura, just as it's predecessor Super Saiyan Blue. The aura surrounding the Super Saiyan Blue form also appears to be glittering somewhat, with calm blue lightning replacing the once small sparkling particles of energy that once traveling upwards within the flames. Usage and Power Due to the form being the result of both Super Saiyan 2 and it's God variation this form provides its users with the ki of a god, just as Super Saiyan Blue does. The form pushes the user's power, strength, and speed to new heights beyond those of Super Saiyan Blue, as well as a calm mind that makes it and its ki easier to control compared to the other Saiyan forms such as Super Saiyan 1-3 or Super Saiyan God. This form is also compatible with Kaio-Ken as this form possesses extreme Ki control. Just like Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue 2 drains a lot of stamina upon initially being unlocked. The form can be mastered via intense training or long-time experience. The form can lose up to 97% it's real power output if used multiple times consecutively, despite this, the form requires nearly no ki to sustain it even when initially obtaining it. Levels Initial SSGSS2 The Initial incarnation of Super Saiyan Blue 2 possesses the most similarities to Super Saiyan 2 as it's aura is white like Super Saiyan 2 and becomes more jagged and fierce in appearance as well as having lightning surround it in bursts. This level of Blue 2 is four times more powerful than Super Saiyan God 2. Advanced SSGSS2 The advanced incarnation of Super Saiyan Blue 2 begins to shift to a more god-like appearance as the lightning that once flowed from the form fuses with the aura itself and small blue flames take its place. The main aura still retains its white look but thanks to the lightning infusion it takes on an electric-blue look in the outer parts of the aura. This level of Blue 2 is twenty stronger than Super Saiyan God 2. Perfected SSGSS2 The final and strongest of the levels is the perfect form by not allowing any ki to be released from the body. Initially, the form can have harmful drawbacks but will greatly boost the overall output of Ki as well as nullify its consumption as it would seal any and all Ki inside the body. This form, in truth, is just the full utilization of the maximum power the Super Saiyan Blue 2 form. The user must be given time to focus and seal the amazing power within him or herself in order to use this power. The amount of time needed for the form to initiate will decrease with training and usage of the form. Despite not appearing unless the user uses their absolute full power, the appearance of the aura of perfected blue resembles a blue flame with lightning that wisps around the outer most layer of the aura. When the aura vanishes lightning can still be seen clinging and running along the body in streams. This level possesses a hundred times multiplier than Super Saiyan God 2. Paths Limit Breaker Super Saiyan Blue 2 possesses the same 'paths' that the original Super Saiyan Blue form does. This form can be further empowered by forcing a power-up, just as how Vegeta pushed himself to obtain the Super Saiyan Grade 2, yet it doesn't possess any noticeable drawbacks as Blue possesses high Ki control as shown when Vegeta obtain Super Saiyan Blue Shinka. This 'path' possesses a 20x multiplier on top of advanced Super Saiyan Blue 2 or 4x on top of mastered Super Saiyan Blue 2. Rage Empowerment The last know path is the rage empowerment. This boost in power is the weakest power amplifier of all the 'paths' due to the power being boosted by pure emotion. This boost is shown to be caused by extreme hatred for a person or being. Despite being the weakest of all the power amplifiers it is still very significant, ranging from a 2-3 times power multiplier on top of Super Saiyan Blue 2. Category:Deities Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Saiyan Transformations Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan God 2 Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:God-Super Saiyan Branch Category:Super Saiyan Theory(Atarious) Category:Godly Category:Forms Obtained by Godly Ki Manipulation Category:Distortion Timeline